Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: El amor es mas grande que cualquier barrera que el corazón te pueda poner. Así lo descubrieron Joey y Seto... Claro que el corazón no es el unico cuyas barreras debemos franquear... [TERMINADO - EPILOGO UP]
1. Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día

**Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Dia**

**_By_******_ Gochi Glay Lover_

Se levantó lentamente, el frío viento de las mañanas de invierno golpeando su cuerpo desnudo, miró por la ventana como los pequeños copos de nieve danzaban libres y perezosos por las atribuladas calles de Domino, eran hermosos, misteriosos, eran una mezcla de solemne belleza. Rió, ¿Desde cuando el se había vuelto así poético? Se sacudió la cabeza, dispuesto a iniciar sus actividades cuando lo vio, en su mesita de noche reposaba un reloj de pulsera, lo tomó sin dudarlo y de inmediato sus ojos se centraron en la palabra "CITIZEN" que descansaba grabada en la brillante carátula. Sonrió, ¿Desde cuando las pequeñeces de ese tipo le interesaban?

Se levantó, sus pies descalzos tocando el frío piso, prendió la radio en cuanto llegó a ella. Se detuvo en cuantos las primeras notas de esa melodía alcanzaban sus oídos…

**_Antes de que empiece a amanecer.  
Y vuelvas a tu vida habitual.  
Debes comprender que entre los dos.  
Todo ha sido puro y natural._**

…Cerró los ojos, era como si los espíritus hubiesen escuchado su mente y decidieran jugarle una mala pasada… y no pudo evitar recordar como fue que inició todo…

_Esa noche se encontraba vagando por las calles de Domino, acaba de salir de su trabajo y había decidido caminar a su hogar, el otoño ya empezaba a dar signos de dejar paso al invierno, se concentró un momento en los antes frondosos árboles que decoraban las calles cercanas a su hogar, fue cuando lo vio, de pie en la esquina de su calle, solo._

_Se le detuvo el corazón, sabía quien era, ¿Cómo no saberlo si desde que se conocieran había quedado prendado de el? Se extrañó, y aunque su corazón dio un brinco de felicidad no pudo evitar el pensar que, salvo insultos, jamás habían intercambiado palabra, por eso en su mente danzaba la pregunta de que hacía él ahí._

_Se acercó vacilante hasta quedar a su lado, fue solo que él volteó a verle, sus mirada chocaron y un sentimiento indescriptible les recorrió la espalda, un sentimiento que ambos ojos expresaron con tan solo encontrarse con su opuesta, pronto sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo y sus labios se unieron un tierno y desesperado beso, en un impulso que ninguno supo, quiso o necesito averiguar de donde sali_

**_Tu loca manía.  
Has sido mío.  
Solo una vez.  
Dulce ironía.  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día._**

Así inició, sin palabras, sin frases rebuscadas o cursis, sin nada, solo eso, encuentros, por las mañanas el ya había desaparecido, durante el día ninguno hablaba con el otro, solo en las noches se veían, en esos encuentros callados, donde se expresaban sin hablar.

**_Luego te levantas y te vas.  
El te esta esperando como siempre.  
Luces tu sonrisa más normal.  
Blanca, pero fría como nieve._**

Regresó a la realidad del presente, abriendo los ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así, pero por algún extraño motivo no le importaba, aún no sabía como es que habían llegado tan lejos sin cruzar una palabra, y aunque se sentía satisfecho y feliz, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que necesitaba una explicación, por eso estaba decidido a hablar con el. Se metió a la ducha mientras la canción continuaba con su calida prosa.

**_Tu loca manía.  
Has sido mío.  
Solo una vez.  
Dulce ironía.  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día._**

Al llegar al colegio le buscó, pero su banca se encontraba vacía, una banca que no se ocupó durante el reto del día, no le extraño, después de todo hacía días que no asistía la colegio, había estado tentado a preguntarle el porque en las noches que le veía, pero prefirió callar.

Por la tarde se dirigió directamente a su hogar, no le importo faltar al trabajo, sabía que, aunque él faltase a la escuela jamás lo hacía a sus encuentros.

La noche llegó y el le esperó acostado en su cama, leyendo un libro con sus lentes de lectura puestos… pero él jamás lleg

**_Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti.  
Como un huracán rabioso y febril.  
Tanta pasión, tanta osadía, oh tu…  
  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día..._**

La mañana despuntó, sorprendiéndolo aun con los lentes puestos y el libro sobre su pecho, solo, de inmediato se extrañó, sacudió su cabeza y dejó sus cosas al lado, necesitaba un baño, así que se puso de pie y encendió la radio, encontrándose de nuevo con esa triste melodía que parecía querer contar parte de su vida, caminó rumbo al baño cuando el teléfono le detuvo, levantó el auricular y una voz familiar le recibió. No pudo sostener el aparato por más de 10 segundos, dejándolo caer a su lado, mientras que la vista se le nublaba

**_Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir.  
Ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama.  
Se que estas a punto de venir.  
Pero solo viene la mañana.  
  
Tu loca manía.  
Has sido mía.  
Solo una vez.  
Dulce ironía._**

El cielo nublado pero brillante de invierno contrastaba con el negro del lugar y sus ocupantes, una tenue llovizna confundía las gotas con otra clase de humedad.

**_Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti.  
Como un huracán rabioso y febril.  
Tanta pasión, tanta osadía, oh tu_**

****

**_Fuego de noche, nieve de día_**_._

****

Minutos lentos corrían mientras las siluetas comenzaban a dejar el lugar, al final, solo una quedo, justo en el sitio que había ocupado desde que llegase, su mente repetía la última frase de aquella melodía triste que le acompañó durante los últimos días:

  
"_Fuego de noche, Nieve de día."_

- **Oh****, Seto… te amo… te amaré siempre…** - murmuró el chico mientras sendas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su cabeza recordando las ultimas semanas vividas y su mente repitiendo aquella frase, cambiándola por una que hacía que su corazón se detuviese…

**_"Seto de noche, Kaiba de día"_**

**- ¡Hey Joey! Debemos irnos** – escuchó como desde algunos metros más allá la voz de su mejor amigo le llamaba. Joel sonrió melancólicamente, secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa negra, nadie sabía lo que había pasado… y nadie lo sabría.

Era hora de dejar enterrado en el pasado al amor de su vida, así como este descansaba físicamente en aquel lúgubre y solitario cementerio.

****

**_  
_**_FIN _

**_¡¿FIN?! ¿Así nada más? XD No, no se preocupen, hay más, este solo es el fin de la primera parte, síganle, ya saben, con ese botoncito celeste que tiene el simbolito_ [ ]_ pintado en él, ¿Qué esperan? ¡¡VAYAN!!_**


	2. Seto de Noche, Kaiba de Día

**Seto de Noche, Kaiba de Día**

**_By_******_ Gochi Glay Lover_

Salió de esa estúpida junta con estúpidos socios sobre estúpidos proyectos que, de no ser por que necesitaba impresionar inversionistas el jamás hubiera aceptado. Entró en su limosina y de nuevo lo sintió, se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, pero el dolor era tal que no tardó e dejarse llevar por la oscuridad causada por la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó se topó con unos ojazos violetas por demás conocidos, coronados por una mata de pelo negro azabache.

- **Hermano** – escuchó como el pequeño le llamaba, la preocupación presente en cada rasgo infantil.

- **Mokuba** – respondió el con tono cansino, así como también lo hizo a las preguntas que el pequeño le asestó, o al menos hasta que un doctor llegó y pidió hablar a solas con el mayor.

No, no podía ser, se repetía una y otra vez repasando lo que el doctor le acababa de decir, aun había tantas cosas, que escuchar eso no le reconfortaba… había tantas cosas… su hermano, su compañía… y él.

Lo amaba y lo sabía, pero jamás había cedido a ese sentimiento largamente olvidado y solo hacía poco redescubierto…. Él.

Y entonces lo supo, sabía lo que debía hacer, quizás fuese doloroso, pero no podía aceptar ese inevitable destino, no al menos sin haberle dicho lo que sentía.

Días después del incidente decidió tomar valor y en una noche del casi terminado otoño fue a su hogar. Él no tardó en llegar, se quedaron viéndose en cuanto estuvieron uno junto al otro, Allí estaba él, era el momento, pero lo que vio en esos ojos miel le dijo más de lo que podía o necesitaba saber, era un torbellino de emociones que danzaban a un inusitado ritmo, algo que seguro también reflejaban los suyos, ya que no tardaron en entregarse a un abrazo, juntando su labios en un beso, uno que había esperado largamente, uno al que siguió otro y otro…

Partió antes del amanecer, no podía dejar que Mokuba se enterase, y así lo hizo por varios días. Al llegar al colegio ninguno hablaba, no era necesario, las miradas y los gestos sutiles lo expresaban todo.

Así hubiese seguido, de no ser porque una tarde cayó de nuevo presa del dolor: tuvo que ser internado en casa y tuvo que pagar una fuerte suma para que nadie se enterase, no podía parecer débil frente a nadie, inclusive él. Desde ese momento asistir a juntas o clases quedaba fuera de contexto, tenía que reposar todo el día en su hogar, pero no podía faltar a sus citas con él. Comenzó a escaparse cada noche para verle, sabía lo que le costaba, sabía el precio que cada noche le cobraba por su osadía, pero no podía faltar, no podía, al menos no hasta que llegó esa noche, en la que el dolor y la enfermedad minaron sus fuerzas. Rió, y lo hizo porque sabía que era el final.

Prendió la radio y una tenue melodía le recibió, sonrió para sus adentros, esa canción era como un retrato a voz de su situación. Buscó la hora en su Citizen, pero recordó que lo había olvidado en casa de él, mejor, así este tendría algún recuerdo material suyo.

Cerró los ojos, ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo… y escuchando la última estrofa de la melodía dejó escapar un último suspiro:

- **Oh**** Joey… te amo…**

Luego, la oscuridad le envolvió, con su último pensamiento racional deseó con todo el corazón que su hermano fuera capaz de cuidarse y guiar Kaiba Corp. Y que Joey, su amado cachorro encontrase la carta que le había dejado cerca del quicio interior de la ventana de su habitación… y al final… la nada.

_FIN _

****

**_XD Si ya saben, entonces para que se hacen, este es el final de la segunda parte, así que, no pierdan mas su valiosos tiempo, que la tercera les espera a la maravillosa distancia de picar un botón… ¡HAGANLO!_**


	3. Carta a Joey

**Carta a Joey**

**_By.-_**_ Gochi Glay Lover_

"_Era hora de dejar enterrado en el pasado al amor de su vida_"… si, pensarlo había sido fácil, lograrlo, lograrlo era un asunto muy distinto. Se puso de pie a duras penas y miró a su alrededor, decir que su casa era equiparable a un campo de batalla era quedarse corto, pero claro, eso no era de extrañar si se tomaba en cuenta que hacía poco más de un mes que no salía de ella.

Se encamino lentamente al espejo roto de su habitación y se miró, tiempo atrás sus ojos lucían luminosos, felices, ahora… ahora solo eran una triste sombra del pasado, un pasado que no podía dejar atrás. Tocó el cristal con su dedo índice, no hacía ni tres días que ese hermoso espejo se encontraba completo. Desvió la mirada, maldiciendo los ataques de rabia que cada vez le atacaban con más frecuencia.

No podía olvidarle, no quería olvidarle, Seto había sido un parte aguas en su monótona existencia y el que se lo hubieran arrancado así sin más era inaudito, insoportable.

- **Ya sabía que vendrían** – murmuró al sentir la calida humedad de las lagrimas recorrer los ya tan conocidos caminos que eran sus mejillas y se encamino a la cocina. Al pasar por el recibidor volteo casi como un autómata hacía la puerta, donde un viejo y pesado ropero obstruía el paso, recordó lo mucho que le había costado moverlo, y es que la verdad en ese tiempo no había querido que nadie le molestase, no quería ver a nadie o hablar con nadie. Y claro que habían ido a buscarle, si tan solo el primer Lunes después del funeral, cuando sus amigos notaron su ausencia al colegio Yugi había pasado horas tratando de convencerlo de salir. Pero el ya había previsto todo eso, por lo que el pesado ropero que alguna vez perteneciera a su abuela reposaba inamovible frente a la puerta.

Siguió su camino hacía el, ahora casi vacío refrigerador, tan solo pocos comestibles quedaban de la gran reserva que había comprado el jueves antes del incidente con su último sueldo. Sintió como las lagrimas corrían más veloces, había llenado su nevera porque planeaba hablar con Seto, quizás con una buena cena o un desayuno delicioso, pero como no estaba seguro de lo que le gustaría compró todo lo que con su, no tan mal, sueldo podía completar.

Sacó solo un pedazo de carne congelada y sin muchos ánimos lo descongeló y cocinó. Comió poco y luego volvió arrastrando los pies a su alcoba, miró la hora en el Citizen de Seto, que ahora reposaba en su muñeca y vio que pronto darían las 10 de la mañana, bostezo y llegó a su alcoba, echándose descuidadamente sobre la cama y mirando como la fuerte lluvia de la mañana golpeaba implacable la ventana de su cuarto. Un cuarto que había visto como un amor florecía, como dos cuerpos se entregaban.

Miró el techo, ese que en algunas otras ocasiones había observado, con él, y sin quererlo su mente regresó a aquella inocente y calidad primera vez…

_"El beso se rompió, solo por que la necesidad de respirar era un mayor que la de besarse, ambos sabían que ese no sería el último beso de la noche. Sin perder tiempo Joey tomó con su mano derecha la izquierda de Seto, mientras con la otra sacaba la llave de su pantalón y abría la puerta._

_Ambos entraron y se miraron, Joey comprendió, aun más de lo que ya lo hacía, que el muchacho delante suyo le amaba, sus azules ojos lo decían todo, así como los suyos color miel expresaban algo similar. Sonrió y se sorprendió un poco al ver como el moreno también lo hacía, una sonrisa clara, calidad, hermosa, brillante._

_Entonces supo que hacer, camino de espaldas hacía la puerta de su alcoba y al topar contra ella extendió su mano hacia el otro, quien le miraba embelesado. Segundos después ya ambos se encontraban en esa pequeña y algo desordenada habitación, besándose, abrazados._

_Pero Joey deseaba más, tenía mucho tiempo admirando primero, amando después, a ese bastardo ricachón que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos, como en un sueño. ¿Sería un sueño? Le daba igual, por el momento, si eso era solo un sueño deseaba quedarse en el por el resto de sus días._

_Pero no lo era, era la realidad, una realidad que la vida le estaba dando, ¿En que había acertado? ¿Ayudar a esa viejita a cruzar la calle apenas días atrás había sido suficientemente bueno para lo dioses como para que le dieran esta feliz realidad?_

_Su mente dejó de pensar cuando las inexpertas manos del CEO le comenzaron a desprender de su camisa, ahora su cuerpo tenía el control sobre la mente y la razón y primero loco antes de desperdiciarlo._

_Pronto pasaron de estar de pie junto a la cama, cómodamente vestidos a estar recostados sobre el colchón, placidamente desnudos. Sus manos recorriendo ávida pero inexpertamente el cuerpo del otro, siguiendo los dictados de su corazón._

_Joey estaba en el limbo y por los leves y callados gemidos que salían de los labios del moreno y que se entremezclaban con los suyos propios sabía que Seto también lo estaba. Claro que lo estaba, lo estaba porque al fin estaban juntos. Joey sentía a Seto en cada poro de su cuerpo, dentro y fuera de él, ambos unidos por el maravilloso lazo que solo los amantes conocían._

_Joey gemía y se estremecía con cada suave embestida que el otro le daba. Pronto ambos estallaron y luego quedaron rendidos, aun unidos, abrazados…"_

El rubio regresó a la realidad cuando notó algo que no había visto, en el quicio de su ventana, bajo una maceta que ahora daba hogar a una marchita flor, se encontraba un sobre. Se levantó y lo tomó, era blanco y en el anverso venía escrito "Joseph Wheeler" con una caligrafía hermosa y elegante, la de Seto Kaiba. Sin dudarlo abrió el sobre y de nuevo la hermosa letra de su amado le recibió:

**_Para mi querido cachorro…_**

****

**_En cuanto puede se me escapa  
_****_Y de momento lo que ha sido...fue  
_****_En esta ausencia que respiro  
_****_Hay algo más... y otras muchas por llover  
_****_¿Cómo aprender a estar perdido?  
_****_¿Cómo empezar a echar de menos cuando estreno corazón?  
_****_Y si es mi suerte que sea fuerte,  
_****_Que me queme todo entero y de una vez,_**

****

**_Y cuando quieras te lo escribo  
_****_Sin un descanso mientras que hay una pared  
_****_En pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido  
_****_Que me aguanto lo que muero  
_****_Si puedo volverte a ver_**

****

**_En cuanto puede se me escapa  
_****_Del aire cuelga mis suspiros... y es  
_****_Así de simple, así de grande  
_****_Es algo que... no consigo no querer  
_****_Y no me cabe más paciencia  
_****_Estoy cansado de morderme el corazón no puedo más  
_****_Si es el destino que me rompe a estas alturas  
_****_Que me parta de una vez_**

****

**_Y cuando quieras te lo escribo  
_****_Sin un descanso mientras que hay una pared  
_****_En pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido  
_****_Que me aguanto lo que muero  
_****_Si puedo volverte a ver_**

****

**_En cada mirada se me va  
_****_Cada abrazo un laberinto que nunca...deshare  
_****_Cada silencio, eternidad  
_****_En cada noche hay un secreto que me da_**

****

**_Y cuando quieras te lo escribo  
_****_Sin un descanso mientras que hay una pared  
_****_En pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido  
_****_Que me aguanto lo que muero  
_****_Si puedo volverte a ver_**

Los ojos de Joey se nublaban en lágrimas que pensó ya no tener, fue cuando notó un último párrafo

**_A ti, mi amado cachorro, no tengo palabras para decirte cuanto significas para mi, te amo Joseph Wheeler, a ti, el bocón, el altruista, el distraído, el leal a tus amigos, a ti, todo lo que se puede desear, tan bello y tan perfecto que mi garganta se cierra con la sola idea de decir tu nombre… perdona si te dejo, perdona si debo partir antes que tu, perdona si con nuestros encuentros he hecho que mi partida sea más dolorosa, perdona por no decirte de mi enfermedad, pero quiero que sepas que eres y serás lo mas importante en mi vida, incluso que mi compañía, incluso que Mokuba, incluso que mi vida misma. Te amo, ¡Te amo con este tonto corazón que regresaste a la vida!_**

**_Ojalá y que nos volvamos a encontrar, en algún lugar, en alguna vida…_**

****

**_Con todo mi corazón… Seto Kaiba_**

- **Oh Seto… mi amor…** - murmuró el rubio y entonces sonrió, era hora de dejar ese encierro, quitaría el viejo ropero y tomaría una ducha, ahora, al fin todo estaría bien.

_FIN _

**_Ok, ya solo falta una parte, en ella pongo disclaimers y demás comentarios que necesiten ser dichos, ya saben,¡La cuarta parte le esta esperando!_**


	4. Carta a Seto

**Carta a Seto**

**_By.-_**_ Gochi Glay Lover_

La lluvia que caía sobre la moderna y activa ciudad de Domino era muy fuerte, más aún para alguien así de pequeño, pero no podía regresar a casa, iría a buscar a su amigo y esta vez, aunque fuera a la fuerza, le sacaría de encierro, no entendía del todo el porque la actitud de Joey. Si era verdad que la súbita muerte de Kaiba había sido un fuerte golpe, no solo para ellos, sino para todos, sobretodo para un pequeño, cuya voz le llamó de pronto.

- **¡Yugi!** – el antes mencionado volteo y se encontró con la limosina de los Kaiba, dentro, sentado y vestido en traje ejecutivo, se encontraba Mokuba Kaiba, quien le saludaba. Yugi se acerco y aceptó la tácita invitación a subir al coche.

- **Mokuba** – saludó el mayor una vez estuvo dentro de la lujosa limosina, su paraguas dejando un charco en el piso de esta que parecía no molestar al joven CEO de Kaiba Corp.

- **¿A dónde vas amigo? Te llevó, esta lluvia esta fatal** – le propuso el pequeño después de haber intercambiado saludo. Por lo que, diez minutos después una limosina se estacionaba frete al edificio en el que vivía Joey, ambos jóvenes se bajaron y con el paraguas que les ofrecía el conductor entraron al lugar. Yugi recordaba como apenas un par de días había ido a buscarle, Mokuba, en cambio, no había estado ahí desde la muerte del padre de Joey, casi seis meses atrás.

No tardaron en llegar a la puerta, y Yugi, decidido a no perder el tiempo tratando de convencerle a abrir se echo para atrás y con Mokuba ambos golpearon a la puerta abriéndola, ambos entraron a la sala y vieron el lugar impecable. La suave melodía de una canción se podía escuchar desde la habitación del rubio.

- **¿Joey?** – llamó Yugi y escucho como el agua caía dentro del baño, seguramente el chico tomaba una ducha.

Ambos visitantes caminaron entre los charcos de agua que dejaban en el piso las innumerables goteras en el techo hacía la habitación de su amigo cuando algo sobre la mesa les llamó la atención. Justo en el centro había un par de hojas, entre estas reposaban una vela a medio acabar y una flor algo marchita.

Los pequeños se miraron, notando que su curiosidad crecía. Sin pensarlo mas tomaron primero la hoja que tenían a su izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron al ver la fina caligrafía de Seto Kaiba, pero más cuando iniciaron su lectura, era una carta, una carta de amor… para Joey.

- **Oh por Dios…** - murmuró Mokuba una vez que hubieron terminado su lectura, sorprendido por los descubrimientos, jamás imaginó que su hermano estuviese sosteniendo una relación con alguien, mucho menos con Joey. Miró a Yugi y noto que el se encontraba tan turbado como el. Como en un acuerdo ambos miraron la otra carta y sin perder mas tiempo la tomaron.

Esta vez fue la desordenada y algo ininteligible letra de Joey quien los recibió:

**_Para mi amado bastardo ricachón…_**

****

**_Con la paz de las montañas te amare  
_****_Con locura y equilibrio te amare  
_****_Con la rabia de mis años  
_****_Como me enseñaste a ser  
_****_Con un grito en carne viva te amare_**

****

**_En secreto y en silencio te amare  
_****_Arriesgando en lo prohibido te amare  
_****_En lo falso y en lo cierto con el corazón abierto  
_****_Por ser algo no perfecto te amare_**

****

**_Te amare, te amare como no esta permitido  
_****_Te amare, te amare como nunca se ha sabido_**

****

**_Porque así lo he decidido te amare_**

****

**_Por ponerte algún ejemplo te dire  
_****_Que aunque tengas manos frías te amare  
_****_Con tu buena ortografía y tu no saber perder  
_****_Con defectos y manías te amare_**

****

**_Te amare, te amare porque fuiste algo importante  
_****_Te amare, te amare ahora que no estas presente_**

****

**_Seguirás siendo costumbre y te amare_**

****

**_Al caer de cada noche esperare  
_****_A que seas luna llena y te amare  
_****_Y aunque queden pocos restos  
_****_En señal de lo que fue  
_****_Seguirás cerca y muy dentro te amare_**

****

**_Te amare, te amare a golpe de recuerdo  
_****_Te amare, te amare hasta el último momento_**

****

**_A pesar de todo, siempre te amare_**

**_Para ti, mi amado bastardo ricachón, Recibí tu carta, no tenía idea de que fueras tan poético. Sabes… yo tampoco tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que significas para mi, te amo Seto Kaiba, a ti, el engreído, el callado, el inteligente, el frío, el amable con tu hermano, a ti, todo lo que siempre quise y nunca pensé tener, tan perfecto y sublime que mi corazón se encoge con tan solo pensar en pronunciar tu nombre… perdona si no pude despedirme, perdona si fui un motivo de dolor en tu partida, perdona por no decirte antes que te amaba, perdona si alguna vez te lastimé, pero quiero que sepas que fuiste y serás lo mas importante de mi vida, incluso que mis amigos, incluso que Serenity, incluso que mi vida misma. Te amo. ¡Te amo con este idiota corazón que despertaste de su letargo!_**

**_Ojalá y que nos volvamos a encontrar, en algún lugar, en alguna vida…_**

****

**_Con todo mi corazón… Joseph Wheeler_**

Ambos chicos dejaron las cartas en su lugar con manos temblorosas, sin duda había mucho que desconocían sobre sus Joey y Seto, pero esto era algo que no se esperaban. Con las mismas manos temblorosas limpiaron las inadvertidas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Yugi miró su reloj, ya llevaban más de 15 minutos en la casa, fue cuando lo notó, de inmediato sus ojos se agrandaron en comprensión y sin perder tiempo corrió al cuarto de baño, abriendo la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con un cuadro inesperado.

Ahí, en la bañera con los brazos recargados en las orillas de la tina y la cabeza sumergida en esta se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de Joey, la ducha dejando caer millones de gotas sobre el cuerpo, que se desbordaban por la tina.

¡Que tonto había sido! Los charcos que se veían a lo largo de la casa no habían sido causados todos por las goteras sino por la incesante caída de agua que la regadera provocaba

- **¡Joey, Joey, Joey!** – se acercó Yugi corriendo y gritando histéricamente mientras Mokuba entraba al cuarto de baño para encontrarse con la fatídica escena.

Ahí, en medio de una tina desbordante se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo y sin vida de Joseph Wheeler, su expresión tranquila y feliz, ¿Y quien no lo estaría? Después de todo había ido a reunirse con el amor de su vida al más allá.

_FIN _

**_Ahora si, este SI es el final… ahora, hagamos los disclaimers, Yugioh no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones:_**

****

**_- La primera fue: Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día, interpretada por Ricky Martín_**

**_- La segunda fue: Si Puedo Volverte A Ver, interpretada por Benny Ibarra y Miguel Bos_**

**_- La tercera fue: Te Amaré, interpretada por Miguel Bos_**

****

**_Así también, espero que les haya gustado, este mi miniserie de One-Shots, la idea surgió al oír la primera de las canciones, escribí el one-shot, pero una amiga me dijo que le continuara y de 2 salieron 4 XD_**

****

**_Ahora, no dije la enfermedad porque la mera verdad no supe cual poner, pero si preguntan, fue Leucemia XD, tampoco hable de cómo los sentimientos habían nacido, hubiera sido alargarme más, lo que Yugi nota es como los charco del piso son alimentados por una pequeña corriente proveniente del cuarto de baño… no se si se me olvida algo… pro si así fuera, les aseguro que la aclarare, ya veré como XD_**

****

**_Ah, este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Maby-chan, por ser mi conejillo de indias y haber leído mi fic, pidiendo una continuación_**

****

**_Dejen reviews =)_**

****

**_¡Ja ne!_**


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo  
****_By_******_ Gochi Glay Lover_

La ciudad de Domino, potencia mundial, o eso desean creer aquellos que viven en esa industriosa y prospera ciudad. Cada lugar más magnifico y hermoso que el anterior, pocos son, sin embargo, aquellos sitios que casi nadie pisa a menos que sea necesario, la prisión, el hospital mental… o aquel que en ese momento se encuentra bajo el embate, como toda la ciudad, de una calida llovizna otoñal.

Casi nadie lo visita, y es que en la mentalidad retorcida del ser humano ir a un sitio de esa alcurnia es de mala suerte, no así para todos, y sin embargo son pocos quienes realmente se acercan a el.

Abandonado no esta, nada en Domino lo esta realmente, pero si descuidado, descuidado a pesar de que cientos de personas moran en el, muchas olvidadas cientos de años atrás, por familiares que se ocupan de sus asuntos cotidianos sin dar un pequeño vistazo al lugar, y es que para muchos, el cementerio de Domino, a pesar de ser uno de los mas grandes y hermosos del Japón, es un lugar al que jamás quisieran ir.

¿Entonces como había llegado ahí? Simple, lo habían llevado y el no había puesto resistencia, no podía hacerlo, después de todo un pequeño de 4 años tiene poco voto en la familia, a pesar de ser hijo único. Lo que nos lleva a su situación actual, esta perdido.

Sus padres habían ido a visitar una vieja tumba y su madre, como siempre, había empezado a llorar levemente, levantando plegarias que su padre repetía, y él, olvidado, así que decidió dar una pequeña vuelta, lo que lo levo frente a una lápida desconocida y cubierta de musgo y plantas, una lápida desconocida, estaba perdido y en su pequeña e inocente mente no pudo más que llorar. Lloró, lloró mucho, deseando que su papi y su mami llegaran a su rescate. Pero nadie llego y a él, como a todo niño, los minutos se le hicieron eternos.

- **¿Por qué lloras?** – escucho una voz que preguntaba y por instinto levanto la vista, era otro niño, empapado hasta los huesos como él lo estaba.

- **No encuentro a mi mami ni a mi papi** – respondió entre sollozos.

- **Yo tampoco** – le sonrió el niño – **Pero al menos ya no estoy solo** – agregó sonriendo más ampliamente, lo que contagio al pequeño que se encontraba sentado frente a la vieja lápida.

Así estuvieron muchos minutos, hablando, esperando bajo el viejo roble que había crecido junto a la lápida que sus respectivos padres les encontrasen. Ambos tenían cuatro años y ambos gustaban de los videojuegos, los mangas de mechas y los animes de monitos alegres y coloridos, ambos gustaban de dibujar y de pasar la tarde con sus familias.

Ninguno supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvieron hasta que, por dos direcciones diferentes se escucharon dos gritos distintos, eran sus respectivos padres.

- **Hijo mío, ¿Dónde te habías metido, ya me tenías preocupadísima** – habló llorosa la madre que minutos atrás había dedicado su tiempo en rezar a su abuela y había descuidado de su pequeño, lo tomo entre brazos y beso su alborotada y castaña cabellera.

- **Perdón mami** – exclamó el pequeño feliz de encontrarse con sus padres. Cuando al fin pudo desembarazarse de su madre volteo a ver como su amigo de rubio peinado muy arreglado pasaba por algo similar con su mamá, entonces vio como su nuevo amigo pidió que le bajaran y se acercó a ellos.

- **Hola, soy amigo de Joey, me llamo Seto** – exclamó alegre mientras se acomodaba más su rubia y al parecer siempre perfecta cabellera.

- **Hola Seto** – sonrió la mamá, bajando a Joey al piso – **Me da mucho gusto que seas amigo de mi hijo** – ambos chicos sonrieron mientras se tomaban de las manos y veían como su padres se presentaban los unos a los otros, estaban felices y por lo poco que alcanzaban a percibir supieron que serían vecinos, después de todo la familia de Seto acababa de mudarse a la ciudad y por azares del destino habían comprado la casa vecina de la de Joey, ese día era su primero en Domino y habían pasado a visitar la tumba de un tío.

Los pequeños se recargaron en la lápida, removiendo un poco las viejas plantas que habían hecho nido en esta y observaron como la lluvia amainaba

- **Seto, Joey, es hora de irnos** – exclamaron ambos padres mientras llamaban a los pequeños, quienes sin perder tiempo les siguieron tomados de la mano y riendo alegres mientras el calido rocío de la lluvia que acababa de cesar caía brillante sobre la vieja lápida, donde se podía observar como el musgo que cubría la vieja estatua de ese olvidado par de dragones que parecían enzarzados en un abrazo caía para dejar ver la inscripción que hacía más de doscientos años había sido puesta

**_"Ojalá y que nos volvamos a encontrar, en algún lugar, en alguna vida…"  
_****Seto Kaiba & Joey Wheeler  
R.I.P  
_We Know They Will_**

**[ FIN ]**

Ahora si, para compensar a aquellos a quienes hice llorar con mi historia, he aquí un final más feliz =)

Espero que a todos le haya gustado, de paso agradezco la ayuda de mi amiga **Kitten**, quien sin saber como me dio la idea de este epilogo, también los reviews de:

**Yaired** Perdón, he aquí mi manera de pedir disculpas.

**Kaede**** Sakuragi.-** Me halagas, lamento que hayas gastado tanto pañuelo… espero que este epilogo te guste.

**MABY-CHAN.-** Pos nop, no era el primero, pero igual y todos son importantes, gracias a ti por echarme animo en el fic =)

**Cerdo Volador.-** Que bueno que te gustara, gracias por leerme.

**Elian** Gracias por tu review, me anima, y si, tengo otro fic de esta pareja, se llama **_Ironía_** y ese si es largo… bueno, va pa largo, porque los cap son un poquito cortitos, pero, en fin n.n

**Pilikita**** y Kororito.-** Te agradezco el review, y bueno, si, continuare escribiendo fics yaoi, es casi de lo único que escribo =P Y si, si conozco Shaman King, pero igual y no he escrito nada de ella, solo un crossover que no he terminado p'q no he visto a mi amiga con quien lo escribía llamado **_Shaman No Go_**, tampoco he escrito de esa pareja, y es que no tengo pareja Yaoi favorita de esa serie, aunque si tengo personaje favorito, _me fascina Fausto VIII_ n.n

**Kissmy.-** Gracias por tus comentarios me halagan, también me da gusto saber que te has leído **_Kiss Shining_**, prometo actualizarlo pronto aunque no le dejes reviews --, XD en fin, gracias por leerme.

También aclaro una cosilla que me falto, a la canción de Te Amaré de Miguel Bose le cambie un pedacito, se me había olvidado aclararlo

En fin, creo que es todo, gracias por leerme, nos veremos

Ja ne!


End file.
